Starry, Starry Night
by Lady.Bronte
Summary: Even the beauty of the stars cannot be lost on you Spock..."


You know, I always find a million Spock/Uhura origins stories but I rarely find a love story between the both of them that takes place on the Enterprise. So I wrote one myself in hopes that other people like me will read it and love it.

Please review! The more I get, the more I may be inclined to continue this or write more Enterprise oneshots concerning our two unlikely lovers. So review please!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness because it shows me the stars.**_  
**- Og Mandino**

"It never gets old, does it."

It was night time upon the Enterprise. Most of the crew was sleeping, exhausted after a long day of work. The ship was still a mess from the Klingon attack two weeks ago and since the Federation was being a douche about the parts the ship needed, Captain James T. Kirk had taken it upon himself to get the Enterprise to Earth without waiting for backup. It wasn't exactly a logical decision but even Spock was getting antsy after spending ten days at space-dock doing _absolutely nothing_. So now, due to the extensive damage on the hull caused by her maniac Captain and his ridiculous (but extraordinarily successful) plan to escape hostile Klingons by flying his gigantic flagship away with no prior experience, the Enterprise was zooming back home with her tail between her legs since she couldn't even make warp two. The crew of the giant space vessel was currently feeling an unnerving sense of déjà vu as they flew leisurely through the stars towards their home planet.

The observation deck was nearly empty due to the late hour and Lieutenant Nyota Uhura found herself in a comfortable silence, watching the many stars as they raced by. It took her a few minutes to get to the windows because of a variety of debris that still littered the floors and the lack of lighting since the bulbs were all blown out but she welcomed the darkness and the way it shrouded her in its veil. She was able to take in the full effect of the various stars, big and small, dwarf and super-massive, without the dulling effects of halogen lights reflecting off the flawless glass and she let her eyes gaze hungrily at the starscapes and beyond.

It was peaceful just be alone, with only the space beyond the glass to keep her company, but she wasn't fooled by the nearly silent shwoosh of the doors as someone entered the deck from the far entrance. She remained quiet and pretended not to here the intruder but when they did not reveal themselves, she started to become instinctively curious. It wasn't until she heard the hitch in his breath that she recognized the perpetrator and she grinned coyly into the night.

**ð **

Her statement echoed along the deck like a gentle breeze, breaking the silence he had put so much effort into keeping. Of course she would have heard his entrance; her ears were as adept as a Vulcan's when it came to hearing things that she shouldn't. He had tried as hard as he could to step lightly over the wreckage and the rubble littering the ground and he had certainly achieved his current position soundlessly; it was only when he caught sight of her shadow that he had unintentionally revealed himself. The accentuation of her curves further emphasized by her silhouette, her long chestnut hair relaxed and teased as it hung down to her lower back...he was _incapacitated_. She swung her chocolate locks as she spoke and the smell of her perfumed shampoo wafted towards his overly adept nose. His heightened senses spiked as the scent assaulted him and he felt as if a wave had fallen over him and he was being tugged in by the undertow. Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, he tore his eyes away from her luscious form and tried his best to concentrate on her current fascination.

"If what you are referring to is the multiple balls of luminous plasma known as stars which litter the large expanses of space, then they do indeed "get old". But I am sure that you are well aware of this fact Lieutenant which is why I am currently puzzled by your outlandish statement."

She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the familiar incredulous smirk creep onto her face that she often acquired when around her curious superior. She raised her hand and ran it smoothly along the faultless glass, revelling in the coolness that assaulted her fingertips, "It was a figure of speech Spock. Even the beauty of the stars cannot be lost on you."

"You are correct in that assumption Lieutenant. But I still do not understand your figure of speech. Would you please explain its relevance to your statement?"

Nyota chuckled softly and stole a glance over her shoulder, chancing a fleeting look at the typically stoic science officer for the first time. She was caught off guard when she spotted him, leaning against a support post casually and sporting a most curious expression on his chiselled, angular face. He was staring out at the stars intensely, as if he were trying to scare them into revealing their darkest, innermost secrets. Nyota bit her lip and shuddered, slightly unnerved by the amount of passion in his concentrated gaze.

"It means that no matter how long I look at them, I'll never get sick of watching the stars as they fly by."

The Vulcan's concentrated look faltered for a moment and he looked up at Nyota with a doubtful expression, "You do not tire of this monotonous scenery? I find that highly ambiguous due to a humans natural emotional state of boredom when surrounded by the same thing for long periods of time."

Nyota laughed lightly, enjoying Spock's inquisitive behaviour and expression; it wasn't often that she caught him in such a revealing and interactive state, "I've always been fascinated by the stars. As a child I used to watch them from my bedroom window and I would split the sky into pieces and try to count them all. I never managed to count every one though; I would always get distracted and find myself searching for Cetus or Cassiopia and I would wonder about the men who named these groups of stars and how they managed to see a winged horse out of the constellation Pegasus. It inspired me to no end, staring up at the stars..." She trailed off, turning around again and staring out into the expanse of space before her; she took in its incandescent splendour eagerly, pressing her hand to the glass again.

Spock watched her lithe hands slink gracefully along the glass panel and he felt his eyes zero in on the curvature and the delicateness of her tantalizing appendage. Her bare nails glimmered in the soft starlight that emanated from the vastness of stars beyond them and he couldn't help but feel an unfamiliar tingling in his fingers. It followed through up his arms and into his torso until he was forced to shudder inadvertently from the emotion growing inside of him like a stoked flame.

He took a careful step towards her and was stunned by his sudden lack of coordination. The feeling that was now vibrating inside of him like an earthquake was taking control of his bodily functions deep within his core; it was like nothing that he had ever felt before. It was not illness and it was certainly was not inebriation...it was something, like a human emotion hidden deep in his body, that he had only read or heard about. He took another wary step forward and the feeling intensified, like a power surge in a storm; he heard Nyota's sharp intake of breath only barely over the pounding of his heart, swelling in his overly sensitive ears. She spun around and gaped at him just in time to see him stumble and brace himself on another support beam, trying not break eye contact with the striking xenolinguistics lieutenant in front of him.

"What-" Nyota was promptly cut off by a sensation that ran her through like a knife. It was a pleasant sensation though, like a gentle electric shock affecting every fibre of her being. She made an effort to step towards the stunned Vulcan but she found that she was glued into place, unable to make her muscles comply with her requests. Instead, she remained pressed to the large glass behind her, peering wide-eyed as a sensation she didn't often feel overtook her supple body.

Spock had just barely regained control over his bodily functions and he then took a deep breath as he stepped towards Nyota again. Of course it should have occurred to him earlier; his compatibility towards psychic connections with his own race had always been weak in comparison to his fully Vulcan counterparts but it was inquisitively stronger with humans due to his familiarity to their vast emotions. Though he usually dampened his psychic abilities around humans as a habit, the sight of Nyota's hands perched so delicately against the glass turned off every Vulcan instinct and awakened every human one.

He felt primitive.

He felt ravenous.

He felt _good_.

He threw caution to the wind and closed in on the one woman that had kept him captivated for years, always surprising him and bewildering him underneath his impassive and expressionless cloak. He could feel the emotions coming off of her in uncontrollable waves; the hunger, the passion, the _desire_. He wasn't able to suppress the groan that rumbled deep in his chest as he bore down on her, their bodies' only mere inches apart. An electrical current seemed to run between them, sending shocks back and forth like rapid fire and all Spock wanted to do was to press their bodies together in hopes that this delicious torment would only intensify.

"Spock, I-" Nyota was interrupted again when Spock brushed his hand against her cheek, revelling in the coolness of her ebony skin. It seemed to glow softly in the starlight and Spock couldn't keep himself from taking in every contour of her face, studying it hungrily as if this were the last time he would ever see it again. He let his hand slip from her cheek and he pressed it to the glass, bracing himself as he slowly lessened the gap between them. He fiercely gazed down into her chocolate brown eyes and she returned the gesture, angling her chin upwards just enough for his lips to brush hers. That proved to be the catalyst that forced every Vulcan thought out of his mind and he reached around her with his free hand, driving her head towards his. Their lips crashed together and the tingling sensation began to build like a crescendo, swirling and building all around from inside of them. Fervour, delight, yearning, longing, craving, thirst, _thrill_...the emotions that Spock was receiving from his physical connection with Nyota was invigorating, fascinating, exhilarating! The Vulcan couldn't believe the feelings that rushed into his mind from hers; it was the type of thing he had only read about in pieces by Shakespeare or Keats. Never, ever did he imagine that he would get the opportunity to live inside one of these poems and feel the same _lyrical_ sensation that those great Earth born poets had been writing about.

It was _beautiful_.

Nyota ran her hands up Spock's form, brushing her fingers along his blue uniform lightly so as to not scare him out of his unusual emotional mood. The xenolinguistics lieutenant couldn't help but feel a little stunned by his sudden affections and was developing a sneaking suspicion that perhaps the strange tingle running over her skin had something to do with it. She threw these distracting thoughts away to the back of her mind and decided to concentrate on the mission at hand.

Spock's molten hot tongue brushed against her lips and this effectively ripped her mind away from its disrupting preoccupations; she made no resistance as he parted her lips and began to explore her mouth, rubbing his tongue with hers as if their lives depended on it. Nyota felt her knees begin to weaken and leant her body against Spock's, revelling in the heat that came off his body in waves. They melted together like liquid chocolate, fabric on fabric, skin on sweet, sizzling skin. Nyota couldn't take it any longer as she let her hands creep under the hem of his blue uniform shirt, toying with the scorching hot skin underneath. She felt his body stiffen in their tender embrace but he relaxed moments after, adjusting to the heightened feeling of even more of her emotions channelling through her adept fingers. Never had he let his guard down like this; he posed a great threat to Nyota due to his great emotional instability. The Vulcan elder in his mind was screaming at him (or rather speaking very loudly and calmly) to cease the emotional link between them but the human male towering over his thoughts drowned the Vulcan out, coaxing Spock gently to indulge in the delicacies of a zealous and beautiful woman. Groaning into the kiss, he pressed her against the cool glass, successfully opening the floodgates that he had spent thousands of hours meditating to secure.

It was at that moment that he remembered something he had once read while studying human culture and behaviour: "_dum loquimur, fugerit invida aetas: carpe diem quam minimum credula postero._" Latin was a language long dead but Spock had still found himself drawn to the ancient Terran tongue, no doubt due to the familiar solemnity and gravity similar to his own first language. He translated the words carefully in his mind and nearly smiled into the kiss as he finally realized the validity of Horace's roman poem.

"Even as we speak, envious time is running away from us. Seize the day, trusting little in the future," the Vulcan whispered softly in his lover's ear, taking in the sweet scent of her ebony skin. She giggled melodiously and pulled back to meet eyes with the Vulcan before her; though his face was as expressionless as ever, his eyes portrayed a smouldering fire burning stronger and stronger with each passing second. She grinned and pressed her forehead to his, taking pleasure in the spike of emotions that ran over her skin like the warm African sun.

"_Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today."_

And _live_ he did.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review!

That last quote was by James Dean in case you were wondering and the Latin quote and translation in there is from Horace's Ode I-XI.

Thanks!

Love and fluff, Brontë


End file.
